End of My Presidency
by rosalinandadamaforever
Summary: This is an extension of the end of Season 2. This shows what happens to Laura and Bill after she lost the election. It will skip the year that the show did after I reach that point. It is all in Laura's perspective. PLEASE DO REVIEW AFTER READING! I would love to hear your feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bill walked into my office today after I had won the election. I thought he was there to congratulate me in person rather than on the phone like he had before. I thought he was going to catch me, in private, and sweep my off my feet and kiss me and tell me he loved me. Oh but the fantasies continue. They probably will for a while. He called me about 10 minutes ago and told me he wanted to speak with me in private. It sounded urgent so of course I said yes. His voice didn't sound tender like usual. It was hoarse, gravely and powerful; he sounded like the Admiral of a Colonial fleet, not my friend.

Admiral Adama just came and told me about the conspiracy Tory had set up so that I would win the election. I had no idea it would go that far after I gave her the go ahead for this. I had no clue that she would try and rig the election in my favor, or bring Colonel Tigh into the mix as well. What is this? I can't even trust my own people to do the right thing. Then again, she's not Billy. Billy wouldn't have done this.

I had to let the people have their rightful president, even though he would have them live on the horrid New Caprica. It feels good to know that I made the right decision to let go of my position, but it hurts badly to know that I've lost. At least, now that President Baltar is having everyone move to the planet, I can teach again.

After Admiral Adama and I had our little discussion, he asked to see me later, without any of my people with me. What could I say? I had to say yes. I mean, gods I sound like a teenager, but I love him. He has become my heart and soul and shoulder to cry on, literally. It was here that he sounded like my friend again.

I went aboard Galactica not knowing what to expect. But as soon as I landed on the Flight desk I saw that no one was there except Bill. Bill and this big smile on his face. He held out his hand and helped me off the Raptor. He let go of my hand whenever his crew was around, which meant right after we left the flight deck.

Bill led me to his room and offered me a drink, but something was very different. I heard music playing in the background, the lights were dimmed (even though they were always dim), and Bill was wearing his nice uniform.

"It's good too see you, Laura."

"It's good to see you, too." He took my drink from my hand, very gently, and set it on his table.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." He tenderly placed his hand on my waist and took my hand in his. I rested my other hand on his shoulder, and stared into his deep ocean blue eyes. We swayed across the room as if nothing else but us existed. Time was gone; the world didn't exist. We kept dancing long after the music played. Soon he came to a slow and steady halt. Looking into my eyes, he pulled my chin towards his and our lips touched in this perfect and tender kiss. His lips were rough, but soft on mine. The years of service took their toll.

William pulled back and looked into my eyes again. I could feel a single tear fall from my eyes. He slowly took my glasses off and set them right next to our drinks. He came back and stood right before me like an awkward thirteen year old. This time, I came in for the kiss. I stepped forward and stood on my tiptoes so I could reach his lips and kissed him ever so gently.

He returned the kiss with more passion than before. He lifted me off my feet and then set me back down again, but the kiss didn't stop. He pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me more than before. He started unbuttoning his shirt and I started unbuttoning mine. Our eyes were closed the entire time but we knew exactly where everything was. He took my jacket and threw it to the corner along with the top to his uniform. He took off his tank, showing his scar, and began unbuttoning my shirt while I ran my hands up and down his chest and brought them behind his neck. He took off my shirt, and then unclasped my bra. Both our hands running further down each other's bodies, I felt my skirt and his pants fall to the floor.

He picked me up, still kissing me, and set me on his bed. He climbed on top of me, and began kissing my body, getting lower and lower. William took off my underwear and came closer to my mouth. I took off his boxers.

"That. Was amazing", William said to me, panting harder than a nugget just back from harsh battle. He lay back on the bed, climbing off of me.

"Mhm… Yeah… I just…"

"You just what?"

"I can't believe it. I really can't. I mean…" He placed a single finger on my lips.

Turning over he said, "Shh… Baby… My Laura. I love you more than you could ever know."

"I love you, too, Bill." I felt tears coming again. I tried to hold them back as much as I could.

"C'mere you…" He hugged me and pulled me close to him. I giggled as he giggled about how weird this was. It just felt so right to be with him. He was going to be my one true love. My one and only.

I couldn't imagine where I would be. In his arms, I felt safe and warm and secure. It was then that I forgot there was a war going on with the Cylon. I forgot there were Cylons within the fleet. I forgot about the Cylon known to us as Sharron in the Brig. I forgot I was beaten in a presidential election and I had to go to New Caprica the next day. Nothing existed but William and me together forever with me safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I heard the music playing that I heard last night while Bill and I were dancing. I slowly opened up my eyes.

"Good Morning beautiful." He was sitting on a chair facing the bed and was fully clothed, except he didn't have the top of his uniform on.

"Mmmm… What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. C'mon. Let's get you out of bed. I called your people and told them to pack all of your stuff already and bring it here. It's all by the door waiting for you." William was no less than five feet away from me and I was already feeling the pangs of separation.

"But… Can't I stay with you?"

"Laura, I love you so much." He pulled the chair closer to me. "I love you so much that in order for me to be sure that you are safe, I need you to go to New Caprica. I know you don't want to. I don't want you to either, but I need to know you are safe."

I turned on my side so I could see the love of my life. "Fine. I'll go. How long until the Raptors leave?"

"30 minutes.

"Oh gods." I started to get out of bed.

"But another one is leaving around 23:00."

"Just one?" I lay back down on my back.

"Just one."

"Why only one?" I sat up, covering my naked body with the sheets. I forgot I slept naked last night.

"It's just for you. No one else will be on it except for you and the pilots."

"A single raptor saved for me. No one else will be leaving with me… Where are the hybrid child and Maya?"

"They are on Zephyr. They will be leaving with the rest of the Raptors from there in 1 hour."

"I want them on my Raptor when I leave. It's too risky to have them go with a crowd even though they've been living with them for ages. I need to talk with Maya about living arrangements as well. Plus when I start teaching, I'm going to need an assistant teacher." It's true. I was so scared about opening a new school down on New Caprica and I know I'm going to need an assistant later on. If anything, I want it to be her. I remember when we were doing background checks; she was one of the few with legitimate degrees in education that hadn't joined the military.

"*_Sigh_* When were you going to tell me you were going to teach again?" He sounded very annoyed by my decision. I guess he wanted me to lead a rebel group or something…

"I wasn't. I didn't make the decision until about 5 minutes ago when you said you were going to put me on a raptor to New Caprica."

"Well, I think it's a brilliant plan for you. And technically there is really nothing I can do to keep you on Galactica, unless you want to be smuggled. You would never leave this room, nor see the crew. You would literally be doing nothing all day except keeping me company, which I wouldn't mind."

"I wish to keep myself useful in this new world where humanity 'can prosper'." After a long pause, we both start cracking up.

"Ha-ha 'prosper'. No one will prosper under Baltar," William choked out while laughing.

"Yeah for sure. Isn't that a fact… Ugh I need to get up, and get dressed. Need to look good for the people." I got out of bed, still grabbing on to the sheets, and walked towards my suitcases.

"Oh no. You're not leaving this room just yet." He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap playfully. His kissed my lips and I kissed back. We laughed during the entire kiss. And it felt so right to be in his arms again. Lords, what will I do without him by my side? Bill began kissing my neck tenderly.

"You know… I can't do this all the time right?"

"Do what? Be naked? Of course you can!" He pulled away from my neck.

"Says the one who is fully clothed." I slipped out of his arms and stood up. I walked towards my suitcases and picked up my dirty clothes on the floor. I grabbed a shirt and jeans and underwear and changed into them.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the universe, Laura."

I walked towards my lover. "And you, my dear, are the most handsome man."

He kissed me gently on the lips. I walked away from him with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. I left the room to go say goodbye to all the people I had grown to cared for. I stopped right before I opened the door.

"Oh. Before I go, I need you to go with me to speak with Sharron."

* * *

_**Please review this! Love you guys! hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I needed to speak with Sharron, not about her child, but about the threat of the Cylon attacks. The nebula seems to have hidden New Caprica from the Dradus scanners on the raptors. But still. We were able to find the planet. So can the Cylons. I'm not about to risk the lives of the human population knowing of the threat of Cylon attacks.

"Open the door." This was my way of giving commands to the military. Through Adama.

"Open it." Adama order his marines to open the doors. What I saw right then and there I will never forget. I saw, what looked like, an angry woman lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was full of hatred, refusing to look at anyone. She had a ball, a soft rubber ball, in her hands that she was throwing at the ceiling and catching.

"Sharron, I need to know something. We all need to know something."

"Yeah. I do too."

"Sharron, your baby is dead. We're so sorry, but like Doc said, her lungs failed. I'm ever so sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"You (pointing at me, still looking at the ceiling. She stopped throwing the ball). You order him to kill my baby! You wanted her dead because you thought she was a threat to the fleet. *in a whisper* You didn't even give her a chance… Like me…"

"We tried our hardest to keep her alive. She could have been a benefit to the entire fleet if she had survived but… She didn't. It's not our fault. It's not my fault… Now, I need to know will the cylon fleet find us?"

"No. The nebula should keep us hidden from them on Dradus." Right then a ship, that we later found out was Cloud Nine, exploded. Parts of it hit different ships in the fleet. I stayed with Sharron. Will left to go check on the rest of the fleet.

She continued, "If that were a nuclear blast, our chances of staying hidden have just dropped significantly. The nuclear blast would have left a trace on the nebula and the planet. It will read on the scanners. We need to leave both Battlestars in orbit to keep patrol over the planet."

Ok so basically the whole planet is going to die if we don't stay on the Battlestars because the cylons will find us. But President Baltar is making us all go down to the Planet and live on it. So we are going to have to live on New Caprica still in fear of cylon invasion just like on Caprica.

"Thank you, Sharron." I got up and walked towards the cell door. "Let's go."

"Ma'am." I turned towards the cylon woman. "Make sure Heelo stays safe, on Galactica."

"I will", I told her with a smile. I now know what love is. I know how she feels about Heelo. I am going to do everything I can to make sure those two are together. But I'm still not going to give them their child.

After talking with Sharron, I went back to Bill's room, just to see if he was there. It was empty when I got there. The sirens were blasting in the corridors so I closed the doors behind to try and dull the noise. It was giving me a really bad migraine… It was already 17:00 and I really hadn't spent that much time with William. He was busy trying to fix the fleet. I wonder if he was thinking about me in any of that time.

"Honey, are you ok?" He finally walked through the door. I ran up and hugged him. He looked so tired and sad, but grateful at the same time. "How is the fleet?"

"We lost Cloud Nine, and one civilian ship. Nothing else. Damage to other ships, but they will be able to go down to New Caprica first and survive the fall into the atmosphere."

He sounded awful, and ill. I wanted the help him so bad but I had no idea how to help him. He walked over to his couch and slowly sat down, as if his back was in a lot of pain. I'm sure it was. I sat down next him and dragged his arm around me. I snuggled into his pain-filled chest.

I whispered to him with a smile, "I still love you. I will no matter what." I looked up, into his ocean blue eyes, the ones I could get lost in forever, and saw sadness, hurt, and pain.

"I know, Laura. I just…"

"Shhh… Let's not talk about today's tragedy just yet." I gave him a small gentle kiss on the lips, and snuggled with him more. He put his other arm around me and held me tight, like he never wanted to let me go. He pulled my chin up gently so he could see my eyes. He stared at me with a small smile on his face, and I smiled back. I stole one more kiss from him, but instead of it being a peck on the lips, Bill wanted more. He kissed me passionately. His rough lips touched mine in a perfect interlock. I could tell he needed me at that moment.

He let go after a few minutes of this. I could not believe it. William, my William, was crying softly, without a sound. I carefully took of his glasses and wiped off his tears. I took his hand in mine and sat up so I was at his eye level. I kissed his forehead like a mother would kiss their son goodnight. Bill got up from the couch and just stood right next to me. I was still sitting down.

"I love you, Laura. I really do."

"I know you do, sweetie."

The clock was at 18:00. 5 more hours left to say goodbye.

* * *

_**Here you guys go! I'm currently writing chapter 4! Please do review this! I'm hoping you are all enjoying this! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

4 hours until departure. William was pacing back and forth across the room. He looked angry and frustrated. I was lying on the couch, on my side, watching him, trying to find ways to help him. Soon, I felt sleepy, and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I assume in those few minutes, Bill turned on some music. Not the same as last night, but beautiful all the same. He sat down on the couch and looked at me (I was only half asleep). He brushed some of the hair that was in my face behind my ear. I felt him kiss my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. I slowly sat up.

_^sound of stomach growling^_

"Well then… Looks like someone is hungry… Time to get something to eat!" William was very playful with this. I mean, we hadn't eaten anything like all day. So yeah. I was hungry. And I was going to use this as my opportunity to make something really special that would show how much I loved him and how grateful I was to have him. He started to get up.

"No, don't get up. I'll make us something. You just stay right there. I'll be back."

In this age, not many people made their own food, but I guess Bill did because I found a stocked and ready hidden kitchen the back of his room. He was full of surprises. I decided to make something I loved to make as a little girl. It was a recipe passed down from generation to generation in my family. Every one with the last name Rosalin was practically required to learn how to make this special version of Spaghetti. The sauce was made completely from scratch and, because of this, the ingredients were interchangeable which made it a fun recipe to make. I looked in his mini-fridge and found ground meat, tomatoes, sweet onions, and green and red bell peppers. This was going to be fun.

3 hours until departure. I finished cooking about 15 minutes ago.

"Mmmm… This is delicious. I never knew the president of the Colonies could cook (haha)."

"Well, now you do. This is actually the best sauce I've made in a long time."

"I don't know how this is going to fly but I think I'm going to miss your cooking, even though I've had it only once."

"That's very touching. I don't know what you're going to do with all that food in there ^nods toward the back of the room^ without me. Unless you can cook."

"I can cook… Just not well."

"You just spilled on your…"

"Well frak."

"Don't worry about it I'll clean it up." I went to the cabinet and grabbed some baby powder. "Here, give me your shirt." He handed me his shirt and I set it down on a table far away from the food and put the baby powder on the stain after removing the major chunks of food from it. Just another little family remedy.

"Wow. So you're a cook and cleaner. What am I going to do without you?"

"I have no idea." I took both of our plates and put them in the sink so I could wash them later. But I never actually did.

I climbed onto the couch as Bill was pouring us both glasses of wine by his wine cabinet. To this moment I still have no idea of where he got that wine, or the cabinet, but it was good all the same. I heard some more music playing in the background.

"Laura, I know we're cracking all these jokes about you leaving, but I want you to know how I feel." He was standing right in front of me with his head down.

I grabbed his hand and said, "I already know. You've made it very clear."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Oh gods, Bill, lets stop acting like teenagers here with all the uncertainty. An admiral would never be uncertain, now would he? He is firm about his actions and is certain about his emotions. Have I not made myself clear and transparent to you?"

"Yes you have. And now I know." He swooped in, picked me off the couch, and kissed me eagerly. It was so wild and unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was romantic and filled with emotion, good and bad. The kiss was charged with sadness, rage, and love.

"Dad?" Will set me down breaking the kiss. Lee had just walked into the room. Now _this _was embarrassing.

2-and-a-half hours until departure. Lee walked into the room silently, without notice, and caught Bill and I kissing. We all just stood across the room awkwardly, without a sound. I tried to break the silence.

"Lee…"

"No Laura, let me handle this. He's my son. Lee…"

"Dad, I don't understand… I really don't."

"Lee, Laura and I love each other. I invited her to stay with me last night so I would be able to say good bye."

"But dad… What about mom?"

"Lee, your mother is dead, ok? I loved her when I did, and I still love her through you. Understand? But I can't stay and live in the past. None of us can. If we do, we lose sight of the future."

I decided to interject.

"We need your absolute secrecy with this ok? For the fleet. For humanity. Chaos will rupture if you speak one word of this."

"I won't say anything of this, but Laura. Don't you dare break his heart." Ok so now two Adamas were ordering me around. Lovely.

"Lee! You do not talk to Laura like that! _^pause^_ Dismissed." Will put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Yessir." Lee frowned and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Lee!" I said. He turned back towards me. "I am not going to replace your mother. Know that, ok? And remember. Not a word."

"Yes ma'am." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

It wasn't until after Lee left that I realized something. It wasn't until these final hours with William did I realized that we would never be together. NEVER.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this! Please do leave a review for me! 3 I would love you're input! ^*^ MUAAH A VERY BIG KISS FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME! Also, any ideas for Chap. 5 and 6? _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

2 hours left on Galactica. Gods help me. We just found out that President Baltar is hosting some sort of party for everybody to show the breaking of new ground on New Caprica. I will never understand that man's decisions. I don't think anyone will, even the cylons. Yes. Baltar has been working with the cylons. I just know it. Mmm… Well… Now that Lee knows about Bill and I, I have no idea what will happen. Within the past 24 hours I have seen the man that I love open up to me completely and reveal his heart, and then shut me.

After the incident, Bill went to go sit one of the two loveseats. He put his head between his knees and his hands behind his neck. I sat on the couch across the room from him just watching him, hearing the occasional grunt and groan from a man frustrated with himself.

I couldn't watch him like that. I couldn't bear it anymore. He was like that for half an hour for gods sakes. I went over to him and knelt on the floor right behind him and started gently rubbing his back.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." I said softly.

"Nnnng…" He looked up to me, sort of. "Laura. It's not ok. Lee is my son. The son of my wife."

"And she is dead. It's not your fault, or mine, or Lee's, or anyone else's. Don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

"I don't know Laura. I thought I was when I met you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. But after this thing with Lee, I don't know anymore. I've spent the past…I don't know how long since the cylons attacked…in love with you. I thought Lee would have picked up on that and been totally ok with this." He put his head back between his knees. "But I guess he isn't."

"I think he is. I think he was just a little shocked at what he saw. I mean, you had me picked up bridal style. And not to mention you were kissing me."

"Mmmmm…" He sat up and took a deep breathe in. He looked at me in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I stood up. He grabbed my hand. I turned around.

"Thank you, Laura." I walked closer to him and sat on his lap and cuddled with him. He put both arms around me and held me. I was so tired by that point I don't really remember much. I do remember this though.

"Hey, Laura."

"Yeah, Bill." I looked up into his eyes, and he kissed me firmly on the lips. I was shocked but melted right into the kiss and him. He pulled my legs over his lap, so I was sitting completely across his legs, and ran his hands up my thighs. I wasn't wearing my usual skirt. Gods know what would have happened if I did. My hands pulled his head towards me, running my fingers through his thick gray hair. I came up for breath as he started kissing my neck, my hands still behind his head. His hands moved up from my legs to my t-shirt. I lifted my hands up to the sky as he pulled away and took off my shirt. Will picked me up and carried me over to the bed. While I was off the ground and in his arms I began unbuttoning his shirt. He set my down on the bed and took off his shirt and his tank. I looked at him with a smile on my face and took off my bra.

"Frak, Laura. I wanted to do that," he said jokingly before climbing on top of me. He bent down to reach my face and kissed me. I relaxed my legs and laid them flat on the bed with Will over my hips. He took off his pants and then took off mine. We were laughing the whole time.

Bill lied down next to me. We were both laughing and giggling.

"Thank you, Bill."

"Mmmm." He bent over me and kissed me on the cheek. "You're welcome, Laura."

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!" My alarm went off to tell me that it was time to get ready to leave Galactica for New Caprica. I had 30 minutes to get on the hanger deck and get on the Raptor. This sucked. I really didn't want to go, but I had a duty to protect the child and it's mother. And I knew that it would make Bill happy to know that I was safe. It hurt to leave him though.

"Looks like it's time for me to get going now…" I got up from the bed and stood up. I grabbed some of my clothes and started putting them on.

"You know, Laura, I'm really going to miss you. Not just you, but you giving me the advice I need to do the difficult tasks. You telling me to do the right thing even when the consequences in the short term are awful. You giving me advice. You just sitting and having a drink with me over some of the issues the fleet is having. You keeping you're cool even when I can't." I walked across the room to grab my shirt.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I found it and put it on. Bill got up and started putting on his uniform. "I'm going to miss those drinks we had. The talks on the Colonial One. Me telling you what to do even when you didn't want to do those things."

"Well, at least we'll be able to see each other in a few days." I turned towards him.

"So you are coming to the whole 'breaking new ground' ceremony Baltar is hosting?"

He walked towards me and put his hands around my waist. He had his tank and pants on. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I felt like singing and dancing to some random song that my mother and father used to sing to each other while dancing.

_"I love you a bushel and a peck  
A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck  
A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap  
A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep  
About you, about you  
'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck  
You bet your purdy neck I do"_

To my surprise he knew the rest and started dancing with me.

_"A doodle-oodle-ooh-doo  
A-doodle-oodle-oodle-ooh-doo_

I love you a bushel and a peck  
A bushel and a peck though you make my heart a wreck  
Make my heart a wreck and you make my life a mess  
Make my life a mess, yes a mess of happiness  
About you, about you  
'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck  
You bet your purdy neck I do

A doodle-oodle-ooh-doo  
A-doodle-oodle-oodle-ooh-doo…"

We sang until it was time for me to go…

* * *

_**I hope you guys are liking this a lot. Btw I won't be writing this in chronological order of the episodes, but how it "really" happened. So yeah... It's not going to skip a year and a half forward like the series does with a lot of flashbacks. It's going to go through the flashbacks to "present day". Please review! I would LOVE your input!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know that I didn't update it as I normally do but I've just been so swamped with schoolwork and re-watching the episodes and other stuff so yeah… Really sorry about that! Hope you forgive me! Also, I did use the script from "Unfinished Business" for this chapter. Just thought you ought to know. So yeah. I DO NOT OWN BSG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS_**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_^On New Caprica; Day of Breaking New Ground^_

It's been at least a month since I last saw Bill. The ceremony was supposed to take place a month ago but for some reason the president wasn't able to make it down to New Caprica.

I heard the raptors landing. I didn't run up to greet them. Thought I would sneak up on them. I went back to my tent where I was living and put on a red skirt and red sweater to go with it. The festivities were being setup. Just the final touch ups. I know we were all just getting settled on the new planet. So as soon as I finished setting up my tent, I took Tory, Maya and Hera with me on a little hiking excursion. We found a lake up in the mountains. The water was so clear it was like glass. It was so beautiful. It reminded me of a lake I used to visit on Caprica before the cylon attack. I spent so much time there with President Adar, and… Oh gods… I guess I took all of my lovers there… oh jeez… I guess it was just because I loved it so much. I think I want to build a cabin there, by the lake in the mountains. And if I do…

I saw Bill sit down on a platform that had been set up for the festivities, like a mini-stage. It wasn't that high off the ground.

"I didn't expect to find you playing in the sand," I said playfully. He looked up at me and dropped the sand that was in his hand slowly. I sat down next to him.

"It's not sand. It's alluvial deposit. This used to be the river mouth."

"And you just decided to take off your shoes and play in the alluvial deposit." I looked at him. "How romantic." I turned away and looked at all the festivities that were going to take place later that day. I saw him in the corner of my turn away from me and look in the same direction as I was.

"That's a nice color on you."

"Thank you." Awkward silence.

"It's good to see you, Laura."

"You too, Bill", I whispered.

After we saw President Baltar "break ground, for our new tomorrow", Mr. Gaeta met up with Bill and I and just started talking about things that I don't even remember thinking about as president. He finally left after seeing the finance minister. After he excused himself and was a ways away, Bill and I jus started cracking up in giggles.

"Oh my gods! I didn't think he would leave…"

"He's a good kid."

"Mmmmm. Indeed." I smoked my cigar a little. Then we both took a sip of our drinks. This was the first time I had drank and smoked in front of people other than Bill and my former cabinet.

"You say this stuff grows around here?" he asked in his husky voice for which he got his call sign.

"Mmmmm. In the mountains north of here, there's this stream that runs into this lake. The water is so clear; it's like looking through glass. I'm thinking about building a cabin." I took another sip and giggled a little. Bill took a gulp of it, which I would not recommend since it's very strong.

"Whew. That's good."

"It is good."

The festivities carried on as people started dancing on the stage. It was well lit into the night as drank, smoked, and had a wonderful time. I think it was the first time we had all had a really good time since the cylon attack on the colonies.

Bill and I found a pile of blankets laid out on a bed-like stand. It was actually really comfortable to lie on.

"Is this really it, Bill? Is this how we're going to spend our lives?" We laid on that stand for a really long time, just staring at the stars. Into the universe and it's vast beauty. I curled up into "Maybe we should just enjoy this."

"I am."

"No, no, I mean enjoy being on this planet as long as it lasts. Maybe the cylons come back, maybe they don't, but now right now. We got a break."

"I got people, who want to get off the ship, and move down here."

"I can't say as I'd blame them. I mean what are you going to do." We both continued to look at the sky. I cuddled in even closer to him under his arm. I closed my eyes imagining the future we would live if we could settle on this planet and live here forever, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I found myself still wrapped in Bill's arms. I looked up at him and smiled. He was still sleeping. I gently woke him up.

"Mm…"

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Uhghh, good morning. Gods, I need to find Chief and tell him the news."

"What news?"

"That I'm letting him off the ship." He untangled himself from me and stood up slowly. He turned around, offered me his hand and smiled. I smiled back and took his hand as he helped me up.

We looked around for Chief and Kali. Once we did, Admiral Adama told them they were off duty and could live here on the planet. He joked around with them a little, but the look in their eyes was incredible and ever grateful. I have never seen a couple as young as them look so happy for their future.

As we walked around in the still early morning, we found Kara, Sam and a priest by the river. It looked like they were getting married. From a ways away, we stood there and watched them become wed in the eye of the gods. I remember seeing Kara running towards the river, dragging Sam and laughing. When I saw her this morning, it looked like she was desperate. Not for like we were as a civilization, but rather freedom from something that was haunting her. To most, the scene looked like playful young love, but to me who has seen the death and despair of losing love, it looked like jailbreak. It looked as if Zeus was cooking a big meal and she jumped out of the frying pan into the sautéed vegetables. Gods, it was weird. I truly hope she's making the right choice…

We saw Lee on his way back from gods know where. He looked like he was suffering from a hangover, a lay, or both. Hard to tell… We greeted him and told him the news about Kara. He looked incredulous and unbelieving. We couldn't believe it either but this was different. Who knows what was going between them. When he left us with a bit of a limp, Bill started walking towards his raptor and motioned for me to follow him. This was going to be the last time I would see him for a while. I walked up on the platform into the raptor. I hadn't been on a raptor since I left Galactica, and thinking about that brought tears to my eyes. Bill turned around in the small quarters we were in and, as I got firmly planted on the floor, he put his hand around my waist pulling me right in front of him. He didn't kiss me, just looked into my eyes with a smile on his face. I could feel the tears edging on the brink of falling out of my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me still smiling.

"How I won't see you in a long time, maybe forever." The tears were just about to fall.

"Don't think about that. I don't want to remember you in tears."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm studying your face so I will remember it forever. This way I will never forget you. You will always be on my mind from now on."

"Bill… Stop that… Stop it right now!" I pulled away violently, wiping the tears from my face. Gods, I didn't think saying goodbye would be that difficult. I turned away hiding my shame and tears. I didn't want him to see me cry, not after everything.

"Weren't you the one who said that we should enjoy this? What we have right now. I'm enjoying this break I have with the one person who makes me happy and every memory of you makes me hopeful that we might be able to have a cylon free world. Please. Don't take that away from me."

"I'm trying to make this ok and be happy but I don't want to lose you. I really don't." He walked towards me in the small space that we have and pulled me close to him once more and wiped my tears from my face.

"Can't you smile for me?"

"I'm trying but…"

"Shhh… it's ok…" He hugged me tight. "We'll always be together, even if we are separated. You will always be in my heart. Let me just remember you with a smile."

"Ok." I pulled my head away from his shoulder and tried hard to smile even though it hurt. I saw him look at my face in its entirety. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes while he left his lips there. When he pulled away, we just stared into each other's eyes longingly. At that moment, I wanted everything to stop existing except for Bill and I. I just wanted us together, able to survive on our love alone.

"Sir." His pilot said skittishly, breaking the moment. Embarrassing. Oh well. I guess that was my cue to leave. "The rest of the Galactica raptors are waiting to leave on your command."

We looked into each other's eyes one last time. I left that raptor with no regret except the guilt that I hadn't said, "I love you" to Bill. I hope Bill said something about keeping this a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A REALY LONG TIME BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING THAT I REALLY HAVEN'T HAD THAT MUCH TIME TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT'S COMPLETELY STREAM OF CONSCIOUSNESS FOR LAURA. IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY AWESOME TO WRITE IN THE PERSPECTIVE OF SUCH AN AMAZING CHARACTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 3 3**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

It's been almost a year since Bill left for Galactica. A year since I lost the election. A year since I first set foot on the new planet. A year since I opened my new school where Maya and Hera were hiding. Gods, I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it. Has Galactica truly forgotten us? I can't believe that. It's too painful to believe… I wish they would come back and visit, just to check on how we're doing with supplies. We're running low on so many supplies, most especially medical supplies. Even Sam, Kara's husband, has pneumonia and Doc Coddell can't give him meds.

At least we're safe, for now. _^Explosion^_

* * *

_As soon as Laura wrote this, the Cylons jumped into the nebula, forcing both Pegasus and Galactica to jump out of the system. They vowed to return but they most certainly did not have the resources. They left to create an attack plan or some way to rescue all of the people on New Caprica. Several hours later she continued writing…_

* * *

The Cylons have just invaded New Caprica. I have no idea what they want or why they're here. But a better question is How did they find us. I couldn't believe it. And what really bothers me is that this never would have happened if Baltar—oops, excuse me, PRESIDENT Baltar—hadn't ordered us to live on this gods forsaken planet that we now call New Caprica which was our home, but only ended up live Caprica. What special plan do the Gods have for us now? I don't know…

So what do we do now? Do we wait for Galactica's assistance (which I really would like) or do we allow the Cylons to take over and destroy our new home? I can't allow the cylons to take the child or any of our people. We've had to many atrocities in our short history as the last of the human race. We can't let any more horrors to happen. I've gotten too involved in the survival of humanity to just sit and watch it burn to the ground. I can't. Not anymore. It's time to let go of anything and everything and fight for necessity. For humanity. For survival… Goodbye, Bill. I hope you fare well in the oncoming battles we must fight.

It's been four months since the cylons first landed on this horrid planet. I only have one truly fond memory on this planet. When I open my school, I finally felt free and independent from all the struggles of being a politician. I felt like I was back to being myself once more. It felt so good. Then, seeing all the smiles on the children's faces as they came running into the school the day it opened. I remember teaching my first lesson on literature. Well, actually I don't really remember what I taught. I was in such a daze for that part of the day. It was just oh my gods… HA! I don't remember the first day of school. Isn't that a laugh? The children were so happy though and it just made me feel so good about myself. I was whole again…

Saul Tigh was just released from detention in the cylon prison. No one has heard from Starbuck since the cylons invaded. We have been trying to find ways to bring everyone out, but it's so hard. We haven't heard anything from any of the Battlestars in four months but supposedly there's one raptor that orbits the planet every twelve hours just in the hopes of getting some transmission from us. Unfortunately, all the radio waves are being jammed by the cylons always. Chief and Sam are trying to find ways of getting past that but have done so in vain. But we still march on into battle. Not all of us go in whole, and not all of us come out intact. Tigh lost an eye in detention. Scary to think about. We're all praying that we won't be going there to the jail cells. But it's so unsafe. Even people have turned against their own brothers and sisters by joining the New Caprica Police, run by the cylon. It just makes me sick to think that people would align themselves with those machines and work with them, just like Gaius Baltar. I think I'm going to puke if I think about this any further. Gods he's such a… A little asshole. OOPS Excuse my language… But he is really. You know sometimes I wish that he would stop screwing around with those whores and with Gaetta's head and pull it together. He is the President of what is left of the Colonies. If I ever become president again I swear to gods I'm going to kill that man. I just hope that all the men and women who are sacrificing their lives because of some Cylon lie find judgment and are put in their rightful place. It hurts to know that the people we have all tried to save are turning on their own kin and killing them. No one is safe now. No one.

One day suspect I will be captured and thrown into detention, possibly even executed but I am going to do as much as possible to help the people I have trusted all this time as one of the last remaining humans in the universe. They will all be exalted and upheld in my court when I have returned to the throne. Haha a throne indeed. The throne of Capital One is definitely special but the throne of presidency is much more important to all of me. The day I become president once more is going to be the day a new order of mankind will live.

Holy frak… After rereading that last paragraph I sound so tyrannical. That's not how a leader should be. I am going to diplomatic and live on terms of agreement with all of the Quarum and hear what everyone must say. I will listen to their grievances even though I may not want to for their opinion is much more important then mine for the necessary order in the fleet. I am calm. So calm…

I've been having issues with anxiety and minor, what I like to call, emotional numbness since arriving on New Caprica. I don't know what it is but something about this place makes me so nervous, but also unresponsive to others emotions. I'm fine around the children but around adults, I'm cold as ice. At least, that's what Tori has been telling me. She's been such a good friend to me. I trust her so much. She's like the daughter I never had because, well, I never got married or even stopped to think about having kids. I hope nothing bad happens to her…

Well it's getting late, the sun's setting and I'm running out of light to write with. I will write tomorrow.

* * *

PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS! XOXO FROM ME! YOU'RE AWESOME! 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so I finally updated the story. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review! 3 Also, I do need to ask readers something but I'll ask at the end of the Chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Four Months after the Cylons invaded and we are still in the same helpless position. We cannot do anything successful without the two Battlestars since they left us all those months ago. But what Colonel Tigh said was true. The old man did send out a raptor in orbit around the planet just incase we were able to reach them. For a while the Cylons jammed every single frequency. Somehow, we had a man on the inside and he gave us the frequencies the least checked by the Cylons and we were able to get messages to the raptor. We are still trying to get a rescue plan worked out but they left orbit but they will be coming back in twelve hours. So we have that amount of time to work a plan out. The leaders of the Insurgency asked me to lead a coup as soon as we are free from Cylon captivity. A coup that will put me back to my position as President of the Colonies. Of course I said yes. I would love nothing more than to be back. Gods, the day I return to the Presidency will be the best day of my life.

After I left the special room of the Insurgency, I returned to the schoolhouse. Maya had left with Hera and so I began planning out my lessons for the next week. Maybe even week and a half. I saw in the corner of my eye that the sun was setting where the tarps that made the tent met. I could help myself but walk out of the tent and watch the sun fall below the horizon of New Caprica City. When it was dusk and one could only see by the light of the moon I walked back into the tent. No less than 20 minutes after it was completely dark and I had fallen asleep writing, the New Caprica City Police entered to tent and arrested me. My biggest fear has just been realized…

I woke up without my glasses in what looked like a concrete box wearing highly uncomfortable clothes. It looked like a one-piece suit made of burlap sacks. Ugh, it was soooo itchy.

Baltar just came into the room carrying a chair, and a nice one at that. He set it down near the door then walked over to me. He offered me my glasses and called the guard to tell him to bring in another chair. When he did, Baltar set it down next to me as I put on my glasses I sat down on the chair and he sat on the other. He tried to talk to me in ways that would some how, in his mind, make everything ok again between our relationship as politicians, believers, and citizens of the 12 Colonies. I couldn't believe a word I heard. For all I knew he was going to use anything and everything against me to bring down support for everything I had worked for in the year I spent recreating a life I never had because of who I was. I was colder than cold toward him, just like I had since he declared he was running against me in the election campaign. But he let me go. I guess he had the power to do so since he was in cahoots with the enemy. I was once again free. I went back to my school and began anew.

No less than two frakking days after I was set free from incarceration was I once again rounded up with a bunch of other people and thrown into the back of a truck. Fortunately for me I wasn't alone. Zarrick was there in the same truck with me. We talked a little of what had happened in the past few months that the cylons were in power of New Caprica. I couldn't tell where we were going except for we were going way out of the city into some remote area that know one knew of. I asked almost everyone on that truck if they knew where we were going but know did. We all knew practically nothing of what was going on. We stopped by what looked like an abandoned quarry. The sky was cloudy that day. I wish the sun had come out, but the weather here is so unpredictable. We all were pulled out of the trucks and were given what we thought was a break. I don't see why they would have thought we needed a break. Maybe a break from being so cramped but really the close quarters kept us warm out in the cold. But when we stopped and were all taken out of the trucks, four or five Centurions marched out from the quarry and changed their arms and hands to guns and it looked like they were going to execute us. I was closer to the front but Zarrick pulled me back. Slowly we made our way further out to the back of the pack. Just about then, shots were fired but I couldn't tell from where though. Zarrick and I jumped into a ditch right behind us so we could miss the bullets.

Turns out the insurgency saved us once again and pulled us out in the nick of time too. Zarrick tried flirting with me in the ditch and well that wasn't pretty. Chief pulled both of us out from the ditch. The centurions were shot in the quarry, Cavil was lying on the floor and Ceelix was taking care of him. It was nice to see Chief again in this time of need. Always a good thing when you see friendly faces.

When we got back to the city, Chief immediately went to the hideout and dragged me along with him. Everyone was there, including the other Sharron that infiltrated military security by pretending to be human. She was to be our way into the prison to get everyone out as well as a distraction for the bigger plan of getting off this gods forsaken planet. I don't know how to feel about this but sometimes you have to make sacrifices to get what you want. Something I learned as president of the Colonies. The plan was to be carried out tomorrow. Tory was going to take care of the child Hera and her mother. Still, Sharron would never know of this. It was for this reason that I was scared of having Sharron as part of the mission. The moving of Hera was going to be my little secret though.

After a long hard battle against the Cylons, Gaius Baltar was "captured" and most of us were safely aboard Galactica.

When I first arrived on Galactica Admiral Adama warmly greeted me. It was good to see him again after all this time. We exchanged a few words for I was just about to head over to Colonial One after checking in with all of the people in my coup for power. As soon I arrived on Colonial One, I offered the Vice Presidency to Zarrick for two reasons. First was so that he would not feel out of place and also vulnerable in this recovery time. Second, having him as my Vice President meant that I could keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't planning some major rise to power that would somehow destroy the entire fleet.

I found out from Tori Hera and Maya were lost in the blood bath. Both of us were close to tears when we were alone aboard Colonial One. We left thousands of people on New Caprica, including those two and Helen and… I just can't believe it. I'm so happy that we are safe once more but it hurts to know that so many were left behind. Especially Hera. What if she actually lived and was found by the Cylons? Oh Gods…

* * *

_**Yay! Thank you for reading! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love hearing your comments! So I said at the beginning that I would ask a question and here it is. I'm considering writing a new story. Weeelllll technically not new. It would be the same story, similar at least in plot, as this one except all in Adama's perspective. Is this a good idea? Please leave your answer in a review or PM me as well. Thank you so much! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm soooo sorry for the really late update but I've been so busy lately with stuffs...and rewatching the series... So here is the next chapter. It gets reaallly raunchy at the end, more than usual. Just a heads up. Please do leave a review!_**

* * *

Chapter 9:

I'm still trying to get over the fact that the Cylons now have not just eradicated us from not just one home but now two. How could anything that has the emotional capabilities of man do something so horrific?

Anywho… It is nice to see Admiral Adama once more. I haven't actually seen his face in more than a year. Every once in a while, I remember having dreams of that last day we were together but I would always wake up from them as if I was having a nightmare. I never understood. Now that I am on Colonial One, I feel at home again. It feels good to be where I was before the whole ordeal with New Caprica…

_Ring! Ring! _

"Office of the President… Madame President. Admiral Adama on the line." I picked up the phone.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Laura. It's good to hear your voice. We haven't spoken much since you came back."

"Yes, I know. It's been awhile. I've been so busy trying to clean up this mess Baltar left me with. It's disgusting."

"Now you know what I had to deal with for the entire year he was president. The calls… Ugh… I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. For old time's sake."

I covered the receiver and talked to my office. "Ladies and gentleman, could I have a few minutes?" I waited for them to leave before I continued talking with Bill. "Bill, that was ages ago. I only made dinner for you once."

"Oh well… I wasn't expecting you to cook. I learned to cook. Not well of course, but still. I thought diner would be a nice way to catch up on how you've been. Hoping to fix old connections."

"Bill… _sigh… _Ok fine. Just for tonight though. Unless you want to help me clean up this mess."

"Haha fine. If I ask for another dinner, I will help you with whatever you need."

"Deal. What time should I be there?"

"I'll send over a raptor to pick you up. I'll call you before I send it off."

"How long before you send it?"

"How long do you need to get ready?"

"Depends… Do you want me to dress nicely, sexy, classy…"

"How about you decide and surprise me."

"Sounds good. I'll need about half an hour's notice. Ok? So call me 30 minutes before you send the raptor and I will be there for dinner. But lemme guess… This is a secret meeting?"

"Mhm… Yeah… Do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all. I'll dress in my most revealing outfit then."

"Mmm… I'm excited already."

"Hm… Alrighty then Bill. I'll see you tonight."

"See you then." _Click _

Ok… I have not been that flirty in a long time. I thought I had left all my feelings for Bill on New Caprica before the Cylons attacked us. It was weird having that conversation with him. At first it felt forced, but then I just melted into his words. The words flowing from his gravely voice, his chuckle. Seeing his face in a more relaxed setting will be nice. Now what to wear…

"Madame President. Admiral Adama on the line."

"Thank you Tori. Now ladies and gentlemen, may I have a few minutes. Thank you." I waited till they left. "Is it time to start getting ready?"

"Yes, I'm just getting the food ready the raptor will be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you Admiral." _Click_. "Tori! Can you meet me in my quarters? Thanks."

I found somehow, that red skirt and sweater I had worn on New Caprica the day of the Ground Breaking. I know Bill's going to like that. I also found a V-lined camisole that was slightly revealing that looked so much better than that gods-awful purple shirt that I wore when I first wore the dress on that gods-awful planet. If he wasn't in love with me then, he sure as frak will fall in love with me tonight.

What the frak is wrong with me? I swore to let him go but obviously I haven't. I'm scared I'm falling in love again. I swore I wouldn't ever again. I'm not… I'm not falling in love. I can't… I can't be. But… If I am, then so say we all. That was the stupidest thing I've ever said. Gods, what has this done to me?

I arrived on Galactica greeted by only Bill. The smile on his face was unlike any smile I've ever seen. It was filed with confusion, yet warmth and, well, attraction. He escorted me through secret passageways that looked like eyes hadn't seen them in decades. They were empty of people but they were a direct way to get to his quarters. Which was nice. As soon as the door opened, I smelled something really good. I couldn't tell what it was but it smelled delicious. And then I heard it. Music. The same music playing when I left for New Caprica.

As I walked through the hatch, I felt his hands slide across my waist onto my stomach. I felt his warm breath fall upon my shoulders, his chin press against my neck, our hips swaying to the melody. I rested my head back upon his shoulder, and lifted my arm to rest my hand on the back of his head. I put my other hand on his hands. I turned around in his arms only to see his smile with a smile, his hands still on my waist. I put both hands around his neck and, to my surprise, he kissed my on the lips. Just a peck, but still. He pulled out just to get our food. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I waited. Bill brought out the food. He didn't tell me what it was. I didn't ask. It smelled and tasted so good. I hadn't eaten anything so good in so long. I can't believe I ate so fast but when I did finish, the look on Bill's face just made me crack up with the giggles. Just like right before the presidential debate. It was amazing, to laugh so freely.

When we finished eating with lots of conversation and catching up, I felt free again. But I felt like I hurt Bill. I told him I hadn't thought of him much as in my lover. I thought of him in the ship of Galactica as our savior. As soon as I said that I knew that I had hurt him. He grimaced and winced as the words came out of my mouth. But how could I explain to him that I had fallen in love with him once more? He stopped talking as much. Neither of us spoke actually. I regretted saying what I had but we had promised each other that we would be truthful and honest no matter what and I can't believe that he had forgotten that. He ate and I sat, in silence. When he finished and set his bowl down on the table, he leaned back on the couch without a word. I decided to do something I'd never thought I would do.

I scooted across the couch to sit right next to him. I then loosened the wrap on my dress but I straddle his lap. I looked him dead in the eye with a smug grin on my face. I placed both hands onto the couch right next to his head. He couldn't look me in the eye… I came up under his nose with a fierce kiss on his lips. I didn't release making out with him. Just as he was about return the kiss I came up for air.

"Now do see how I feel, Bill. Just because I stopped thinking about you for that period of time, does not mean I stopped loving you."

"You did stop loving me, though, Laura."

"No. I didn't. I realized that when you called me earlier."

I then made out with him even harder. He finally opened up to me. He put his hands on my waist, and I put mine on his face. I took off my sweater and my cami, coming up for air. As I did, he took off his shirt and his tank. I took off his belt and unzipped his pants. I came back up to kiss him, and as I did he undid the wrap on the skirt. He pushed me onto my back against the armrest of the couch, and took off his pants and boxers. I remembered the last time we had sex, so I left my undergarments to him. He came on to me kissing me ferociously on my mouth. He wrapped me in his arms and undid the clasp on my bra. I raised my arms over my head, only breaking the kiss when the bra passed both of our faces. He proceeded downwards along my neck, then between my breasts. I felt the tender kisses he made along my body as if it were some precious doll. I felt the scars on his body touch my body. Just I thought he was going to go down on me he came right back up kiss me more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips intertwined in a never-ending dance. His hands went down to push off my underwear; I lifted my knees so he could get them off. I let my knees down, I opened my legs just enough to let his hand through. He ran his hand gently along my legs, my recently shaved legs. It was so gentle I wanted to cry. He continued to kiss my face until his hand reached my clit. It was only then did I realize how wet I was. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I moan into his mouth, our tongues racing and sliding past each other, our lips touching and interlocking. He rubbed my clit more causing my hips to buck, with me moaning gasping for air, breaking the kiss.

"Do you love me?" Bill asked in a deep, throaty voice.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

He kissed me harder the before, but briefly. He got off of me to lift my legs; he kneeled on the couch between them. His dick was more erect that a soldier at attention. Maybe that was because of years of standing at attention. I giggled to myself as he positioned himself on the couch. I closed my eyes as he entered my pussy. I moaned, he moaned. I grabbed the armrest and pulled myself up with a grunt. He pushed he knees next to and partially under my waist. He pounded me slowly. His cock was so big and hard I couldn't help but moan and gasp. When he started to pound me harder, he put both hands on mine and bent down to kiss my lips. We were panting into each other's mouths.

"Yes, yes, yes… Ooohhh Bill, don't stop. Frak me. Frak me!"

He slowed down to a stop. I didn't care, so long as he didn't pull it out. He picked me up and had me straddle his lap. It was my turn to bounce. His hands never left my waist. My face kept getting in my face and so I threw back my head, partially for pleasure partially for practical reasons. It just felt so good I couldn't stop. Every time I came down I grunted a "Yes!"

I could hear his moans and yeses. The feel of him inside me felt so good. I had forgotten how much I missed him. I looked up at the ceiling to keep the hair from falling, and the tears. I wanted to cry so badly; I missed him so much.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said with a pant and a sniffle. I came down on him like he did me and kissed him. I faked the kiss first so I could feel his breath on me. It smelled of cigars and alcohol. Sexy as frak. I let the tears fall. I heard him moan and attempt to pull out but I didn't let him. I pushed forward onto him. I didn't let him go. I did once, I'm not going to do that again. He gently pushed my hips off of him. He broke the kiss and stood up. He pushed my hands to the couch, with me in bent over from the waist down. I felt him re-enter my vag and I moaned and groaned. He felt so good inside me. He pounded me harder and harder. I heard his groans and him saying my name, softly. I slowly felt his chest on my back with him still pounding me even harder.

He whispered in my ear, "You gonna come with me, Laura? Say my name."

"Yes I will Bill. Don't stop, Bill. Don't stop! Ohhh yesss! Frak me!"

We groaned and moaned and screamed together in pure delight as we made this passionate love together.

"I'm… I'm gonna come, Bill! I can't… Hold it any longer…" I panted. He flipped me onto my back and leaned into me on the couch.

"In or out?"

"In. I want you in me. I want your cum all up inside me."

I gasped for air. He panted just inches from my face. I lifted myself onto my elbows. My chin instinctively pushed itself towards his; my lips opened his allowing our tongues to slide past each other for a brief moment. And then I felt the pure pleasure of sex. I fell back, my hips gyrating without control. I screamed with pleasure until it dimmed down to moaning and panting of exhaustion. I felt him pull out of me and I shut my legs with a little too much force until I couldn't hold them and they just fell to the sides. Bill laid down on the couch next to me. I still couldn't believe we hadn't moved to the bed or even to the floor. We laid there panting for gods know how long. Not a word. Not a sound except for inhaling and exhaling.

"I…missed…you…Laura." He panted after a time.

"I missed you too, Bill. I love you so much." I curled up into him and pulled my legs up onto the seat. I rested my head on his stomach and looked into those deep ocean blue eyes I got lost in the first time I saw him…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I looked in the mirror. I took off my shirt. I looked. I ran my hand along my breasts, looking for that horrific lump that almost cost me my life and cost me my presidency. I shivered and closed my eyes, in anticipation for pain that was no longer there. I brushed past the spot, the spot that was higher than normal. I ran my had along that area one more time just to make sure and my greatest fear had been realized. The lump was there. What would I do now? I fell in love with my soul mate again. I regained my presidency. We achieved a time of hopeful peace and now we are back on our way to finding Earth. Why now? Everything is going to be taken away from me one more time. I don't know if I can handle this right now. I need to go to Coddle and ask him what needs to be done. I'm probably going to be going to be taking Chomala again… And be on Diloxin, like my mother… Oh Gods…

I snuck out of Bill's quarters and headed to the sick bay. Coddle gave me a medical confirmation of the tumor and that it was cancer. How am I going to break this to Bill? It's going to be so hard to tell him. We have had so many difficult times together and now everything we have worked for is now going to pieces. This is such a load of crap.

I want to tell him, but I don't want to break his heart at the same time. If I tell him, he will stop acting like the man I know he is; the man that is the leader of the most important part of this fleet, and the last of the human species. If I don't tell him, and I die, the same thing will happen except without my presence. I don't know what to do.

Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Give your dying prophet guidance. Help me make the descision that wuld be best for my people and my lover. Thank you for your gifts, dear Zeus, Hera, and the rest of the Twelve. Give me strength enough to find earth. Let me save my people, your children, and help them stay strong.

_*sqeaaaaakkkkk* *CLUNK*_

"Bill?" I walked into his quarters tentatively, just to make sure everything was safe. I wanted to make sure he was here. And he was alone.

"Yeah, Laura?"

_*sqeaaaaakkkkk* *CLUNK*_

I walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Across the room he was working on his model ship. He was repairing it after completely decimating it a few days ago, again. I think was the third time he's broken it since I knew him. I waited. I thought. I shook, trembled in his chair.

"Bill, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure what is it?" He kept working.

"Bill. I NEED to TALK to you."

He faced me and stopped what he was doing. "Okaay. What is it?"

"Ok, first I need you to stop what you are doing and go wash up. You are covered in glue and dinner with the captains is in a few hours and I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

"Fine. But after I take a shower… Ohhh boy… Stop giving me the look!"

"I will not stop giving you the look until you get into that shower and bathe." He stormed off to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, then off. A few minutes later, repeat. I was so scared as to what I would tell him. How would I do it? I got lost in my thoughts. I felt myself start unbuttoning my shirt. I looked down, only to see the lump that would cost me my life and the lives of many others.

"Should I stay naked or…" Bill walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another towel in his hands that he was using to dry his face and hair.

"Go get dressed!"

"Yes, ma'am. Madame Airlock."

I paused before yelling through the wall, "Is that what they're calling me now?"

"Well, they've been calling you that for a long time. Since you threw that cylon, which one was it?"

"Leoben," I muttered under my breath.

"Leoben! Yeah since you threw him out the airlock!" He yelled.

"Whatever! Just hurry up and get your ass in here!" I started shaking again. The shudders made the room feel colder than it was. I missed the warmth of having Bill next to me. I remembered all the times I had slept next to him, just because I could. Just because I was the president and he was the admiral and we could do whatever we wanted and keep it so well hidden that no one would suspect a thing. Now, I would be forced to sleep in the silence of his embrace. All I could think about was his golden brown skin, how it radiated with heat, how even when it wasn't touching my own skin the touch of it still lingered.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" I snapped out of my dream, almost too violently, and immediately covered myself as I had already exposed the majority of my chest. Then I realized to whom I was talking. The man I had fallen in love with. The man with the deep ocean blue eyes, and sunbaked golden skin. The man who was there for me even when I was at my lowest. The man I could confide in, and needed to confess to.

"Bill, I need to show you something. Something you may or may not have noticed. Something that will cange our lives forever." I tried to be as somber as I could so that he would not think that I was pregnant or about to say any other happy news. I open my shirt and took off my bra. "Tell me, dear, what do you see?"

"I see the top half of the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"HA! Sure… But in all seriousness, Bill. I didn't come here to flirt, or be romantic. This is not one of those times. I need you to look closely and see every detail. Tell me, what do you see?" I stared at him, hoping he would understand what I was getting at. I watched from across the table as he examined my breasts. He stopped in the area where the tumor resided. I watched as he took a good long look at it.

"Bill…"

"Laura… Oh my…"

"Bill, my cancer has returned."

* * *

2 months later, Laura and Bill return to their conversation about her cancer. Kara, recently thought to be deceased, has returned with troubling news other Earth. Bill is on the brink of and emotional break down and Laura is trying to help him cope. Unfortunately, her stubborn attentiveness to the Scriptures has prevented the both of them to make rational decisions in regards to what to do with Kara. Laura's cancer has progressed, not as rapidly as before, but is still killing both her and the majority of her relationships.

* * *

"What does this mean for us? Laura, you know what happened to me after Kara left, then when Lee left the military. Whatever this does to you physically, it's going to do the same to me and leave me here alone."

"I will always be there no matter what! Just think of me whenever you can and I will be by your side. I will never truly leave you, you know that!" I knelt down on the floor next to him and held his hand. His muscular fingers intertwined with

"YOU also know that I don't believe in the afterlife."

"But with Kara back, surely there must be some shred of hope that I will somehow be there for you even when I am gone from his world."

"Kara was a freak of nature; from the time I first met her she was incredible. I'm not saying that I don't believe her. But I really do WANT to believe her so I am staying neutral on that topic."

"Bill. If you really want to we can send her off on her own mission with a volunteer crew. But it we do send her, the whole mission will have to be secretly made. No true records will be made. I will have to cover your tracks for a while but I am willing to do that. Is that ok with you, babe?"

"No. I don't want her leaving this ship. Not until we have fully confirmed in every way possible to make sure she is not a cylon." He hung his head like he always did when he was frustrated and tired. I repositioned myself so I was more comfortable on the floor. "uuuuuuhhhhnnnnn."

I got up and sat on the armrest. I placed both of my hands around him and tried to comfort him. "Oh sweetie, everything is going to be ok. At least she is safe right?"

"Yeah but Laura, you don't understand. She was my surrogate daughter. I don't know how to respond to all of this. She keeps making remarks against you, and against me, as if she is trying to provoke a reaction, that would cause the destruction of all we have worked for, just so she can get some sort of sick pleasure from it. She 's going crazy. One day she is probably going to put a bullet to your head. Then where will we be, huh?"

"I… I don't know. I don't know. But this does bring me back to my original point. I will still be there with you because I will not have fulfilled my purpose. I will help you complete the journey for me. I will always be there for you. Always." He looked up at me.

"You will be there for me?"

Always.

_The End._


End file.
